leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
提莫/游戏技巧
技能使用 *作为逃跑手段，有时候站着不动从而使用 比使用 或 更好。 *与其他的潜行技能不同， 在被击飞时会失去 效果。 *When playing not in mid lane, an easy way to get First Blood is to use just out of range of their turrets' sight or at the edge of the bush closest to their turret, and wait for the enemy champion to start farming. When they move about right next to you, and kill them with the help of the mid lane champion if necessary. would be useful with this strategy. * can be used to harass effectively and can help kill physical champions in fights. ** with can destroy a champion who relies heavily on physical attacks like or . Apply exhaust or the blind first, then the other after that has worn off. If you use both at the same time, the blind will override the attack damage/ability power reduction. Similarly, you can use these two abilities on two champions, effectively taking them out of the battle for a few seconds. * can be used in-between autoattacks, which allows 2 rapid-fire attacks. This is extremely important to learn how to use throughout the game. Opening with a normal attack, immediately using , then proceeding to autoattack will apply great burst damage, even during laning. Try mastering this combo to use it on the fly and you'll increase your ability power/attack speed damage tremendously. *If is used on before she activates her ult it will stop the damage from the attacks but the on-hit affects will still apply, this will dramatically decrease the damage taken. This also applies to 's ult . *Use to get back to lane quicker. * can also be used to get from lane to lane very quickly, allowing you to help out in fights all over the map. *Using with your poison can ensure kills on fleeing enemies. *One strategy is to place some in your lane and wait for the enemy to push. After this, go into . Then, after the enemy runs into a couple of , use and auto attacks to finish them. *Placing a or two behind the first turret and before the 2nd near the paths to the jungle but not in the minions' path can turn an almost kill into an easy kill. * can be used to farm creep waves very effectively; it is best to keep your mushrooms spread out and not too close to each other. If a lane has enemy minions stacking on each other (especially the ranged minions), pop a down in the middle of them and watch them all die in just a few seconds. *Put a at key locations on the map, such as by the or to reveal when your enemies might be attempting to kill them or to prevent opponents from ganking and make counter ganks. This is similar to a but the range that reveals is much smaller. *Put a inside brushes and entrances to your lanes or your team's side of the map to ensure maximum safety. *When fighting against a , be careful because if he uses any near any ally will be revealed. *When laying down in the jungle, keep in mind that the champion movement pathing often hugs the terrain as they take the shortest route to the selected location. Laying traps against walls at turning points will increase the chance enemies will run into them on their way to/from lanes. *Also, when laying traps in a lane, remember that minions travel through the middle, and if the front minion runs into it only he and one minion behind him will be hit. Placing them on the sides can increase the chances of hitting a champion. *Placing two to three by the enemy red or blue buff is generally a good idea considering you might just get lucky and steal it from them while slowing their farming down. *It's sometimes a good idea to place a few behind you before entering a teamfight, that way if you begin to lose, your team can run off and lead the enemy right into a minefield. *If planting mushrooms at or , they will provide vision if placed off to the side. *Don't forget that can be placed down in team fights and only has a short time to arm (1 second). Doing this could secure a kill or slow down a enemy when he/she is trying to escape. *Keep in mind that have the damage power of the moment you place them and do not become stronger if you build extra ability power later. However when you level up and put a skill point in it will also upgrade the traps you already placed. *If you are suspecting a possible towerdive from an opposing champion, place behind and in front of your turret in order to slow and deal damage to the enemy. *If an enemy is engaging you at melee range, can be used to peel them off you by placing one underneath you and stepping backwards. 物品使用 * recharge time can be reduced with Cooldown Reduction. *Early on, items like and will increase your damage output and sustainability and allow you to shut down the enemy top laner. also builds into , a very powerful item on that allows him both to chase and run away from enemy champions with ease when combined with . *One build route for is the physical damage route; this route takes advantage of innately fast attack speed and quick attack animation along with the attack speed boost his innate ability provides. This involves getting items which boost attack damage and attack speed, such as; , , , , and . *Note that items like increase physical damage, while increases magical damage. Building on-hit effect with physical damage items will reduce damage output if you opt to buy those shred items. , for example, will not increase the damage that gives, while will not increase the damage that or deals. Additionally, on-hit effects cannot critically strike or proc lifesteal. Keep this in mind when buying items like . *A second route is the magic damage route; this route focuses on ability to deal damage via , and . This involves getting items which boost ability power, grant magic penetration and reduce cooldowns, such as; , , , and . *Magic penetration will apply to already existing traps. Buying items such as or will greatly increase their damage, even if they are bought while you are dead. * can build ability power and attack speed with items that proc on-hit effects, like , , and/or . These combos work well with his poison's on-hit effect. *Building a on ability power can lead to huge bursts of damage. * does not benefit much into 's on-hit damage. Nearly any other item will increase your damage output for less gold. , for example, deals 20 bonus damage on hit as an item effect, and gives 25 ability power, causing to deal the exact same amount of damage. However, it increases your damage because of the magic resistance reduction effect, which benefit all other on-hit effect items you currently have while costing 790 gold less. **However, the cooldown reduction and the additional mana regeneration gives more opportunities to cast and , which provides much utility. If building into a mage, is a must. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * Purchasing a will help you see his or himself that is hidden with his . ** Alternatively, you can set up in the strategic place where you think will place his . * When facing as a DPS champion that is auto-attack reliant, it is best advised to buy a to remove the blind CC from his . * Use a when you are low on health and are affected by , that way you can negate the poison damage from his . * When chasing an enemy that enters , area of effect and skill shot abilities can forcibly cause to break stealth and attempt to escape. Knockback effects will break as well. * When facing AP build during early game, they will typically poke and run, letting their poison deal damage and lowering your health gradually, until they are able to burst. Be prepared to pull away if he approaches, and use to keep your health high. * Do not chase if he attacks once and then runs, particularly AP , as he is most likely luring you through a field of . * Because much of Teemo's early game poke is damage over time, the mastery is more effective in decreasing his poke damage. 英雄亮点 英雄亮点视频/提莫 Category:英雄游戏技巧